For The Better
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: A class of Hogwarts students grow up and change through their years at the wizarding school. But is it all for the better? HP!Glee  Set in Hogwarts with mostly Glee characters  Chaptered. AU!  1/5 up


The doors of Hogwarts opened to the students treading their way to the Great Hall. The tender, frightened first years were led to a door where Professor Sylvester greeted them, or she seemed to try to.

"You will be sorted into your houses where you will reside for the next 7 years."

Sure enough, they could see through the cracked door to the hall. The four house tables lined toward the platform where the staff table stood.

Each of them looked to each other. Though there were sparse but fast connections made on the train, they all seemed to know that the house ties would be far more lasting.

"The Sorting Hat, please."

They stood frozen in fear while the Hat was laid on its stool in the front and center. A few nervous titters escaped as it started its song with a long, bellowing note.

_O, through the eras and times,_

_I've been through the ringer and back,_

_Each year it's own rhyme._

_Though the faces come and go,_

_I remember them all_

_Their every high and their darkest lows._

_I will look into your head -_

_Don't lose them just yet -_

_And point you to the right homestead._

_Whether to the Gryffindor tower;_

_The noble leaders in their beds_

_Who never cower._

_Or to the tower of Ravenclaw,_

_Where bright minds slumber_

_In dreams of learning and awe._

_Maybe to the dungeon home_

_Of Slytherin paragons_

_Where the ambitious one is never alone._

_And even to the basement abode_

_Where Hufflepuffs stay_

_And the honor of undying loyalty is bestowed._

As it ended, Professor Sylvester stepped back to the Hat's side.

"I will call you alphabetically."

A few students groaned. One blonde girl tugged at the girl next to her via their intertwined pinkies, "But I'm too nervous to remember if P is before B."

The girl on her right patted her shoulder and shushed her in a soothing tone.

"Abrams, Arthur."

A young boy in a wheelchair pulled up to the stool and the Hat was placed on his head.

The Hat spoke to him in a hushed, gentle tone, "You, my boy, do not need to worry. You lack nothing, and have much intelligence and wit to give and share."

He smiled as the Hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"

A ramp was conjured for him to make his way to the table eagerly awaiting him.

"Adams, Azimio."

The one friend he made being called forward brought a young boy who had been mesmerized by the entire experience back to reality. Muggle-born David Karofsky waited and watched pureblood Azimio's ease as he walked up to the Hat.

"Slytherin, for my cunning young man!"

David was worried by the noticeable lack of good-hearted cheer from the other houses in the decision's wake. He could not decide if could stand being so dismissed by the school or if it would be just as painful to ask to avoid the house where his one friend was sorted. He missed most of the others in front of him – though he noticed only one other was Slytherin: the Fabray girl.

"Jones, Mercedes."

She strode out, and sat on the stool with her head held high, David noticed.

The Hat chuckled, "A life of roaring honor, you will lead, my dear."

"Gryffindor!"

David looked at the house tables again and saw that Gryffindors were the opposite of Slytherin, as they stirred loud claps from everyone with each new student.

"Karofsky, David."

He shuffled to it quickly and held his breath as the Hat was lowered on his head.

"My word," the Hat started, "why are you so preoccupied with the houses' popularity?"

David almost spoke, but the Hat heard his thoughts first.

"David, you should not fear the clashes the houses stir but take comfort in the unity that Hogwarts has shown even in the worst of times. You could be a great leader for that cause. And to give you the push, I say,"

David let out a shaky breath.

"Gryffindor!"

He walked down, a bit slower than the others had, and sat amongst the other first years. Azimio and David had been in one compartment by themselves, so he didn't expect them to acknowledge them as they had the others.

"Welcome," a blonde boy said as the others greeted him with similar warmth.

David was surprised at the warmhearted feeling that was already flooding him. It caught him off-guard.

"I'm Dave."

The boy almost laughed, "I know. Your name was called, remember?"

David flustered, "Er, it's been quite a day."

The boy smiled, in a much kinder way than David has expected, "I know. I'm Sam. Just so we're even."

Both boys looked back at the Sorting Hat just in time for it to sort Lauren Zizes into Ravenclaw.

As she sat amongst her peers, Headmaster Figgins stood up.

"Before we dine, I have only one thought to be shared with you all: This class is sure to be a class unto itself. Please, eat heartily."

David grinned, "Wow, that's so nice of him to say."

Finn Hudson, a new Hufflepuff, could be heard saying, "Wait, I think I heard my cousin say that's what he says every year."

David didn't speak though most of those around him were giggling.

"It still sounded nice."

David risked a look back at the Slytherin table. Azimio seemed enraptured by a conversation with an older student and did not notice David's gaze. David was about to wave to try and get his attention when another first year Slytherin caught his eye. He was shorter, paler, and more delicate-looking than the other boys though that seemed to fit right in with most of the Slytherins. The most peculiar thing to David was that this boy had been pushed aside by Azimio on the train only hours before. David helped him up but walked on after his new friend in the same minute.

"You gonna eat?"

David whipped his head around just as he saw the boy catch his look. He hadn't noticed the food appear out of thin air.

"Yeah!"

He dug in, eating his fill and then some. He got acquainted with his housemates, including the tenacious 'half-blood' Noah Puckerman, or Puck 'if you're cool'; who insisted it must have been something in the wizarding world to rip his father from their family. By the end of the night, David couldn't believe his luck, going from hoping for one friend and ending up with so many.

The next morning would change everything. After a nice, calm introduction to Charms (and the Ravenclaw house) with Professor Schuester, the Gryffindors headed to flying lessons. David was the only one to be a bit excited to see that they'd be having lessons with the Slytherin house. He trotted up to Azimio who easily accepted him, despite the sneers of his house peers.

"I didn't think we'd get flying lessons if we're not even allowed to own brooms."

Azimio laughed, "Most kids sneak onto the family brooms before they even get here. I bet it's just meant to teach us the proper etiquette. That and to catch up all the stupid mudbloods."

A few Slytherin kids next to them laughed and David smiled weakly. The Gryffindors distanced themselves and kept their conversations quiet.

"Mudblood?"

He muttered it close to Azimio's ear, hoping to save himself the embarrassment. Azimio looked at him curiously.

"Oh no," he groaned, "man, it's a word for magic people born to muggles."

David's face paled a bit.

"You're one, aren't you?"

David nodded and looked down at his feet, "Yeah."

He expected Azimio to walk away, maybe even make fun of him as he did so. But Azimio wrapped an arm around his neck and started calling to the Slytherins.

"Well look what we have here! Smartest mudblood I've ever met. Didn't even notice he was one 'til just now. Even made it into Gryffindor."

David grinned widely as the Slytherins got closer. He didn't even notice the murderous look on Puck's face. Their only saving grace was Professor Beiste showing up with the school brooms under arm.

It was the icy air that followed them around for the afternoon that marred David's happiness. Feeling a bit ostracized, David felt the tiniest pang of guilt as he wished Azimio were still with him.

"Are you guys okay?"

They had retreated to the shade of a large tree during the break after lunch although most seemed content to not speak. Rachel stood up and folded her arms as she spoke to David.

"Azimio was raised under the notion that 'blood purity' is something that matters when it comes to a person's worth. He might come around but it's best not to let him think that sort of injustice should be tolerated."

David scoffed and looked around at them as everyone let Rachel speak without any further comment.

"Are you saying I can't hang out with him?"

Mercedes piped up, "We can't prevent you from hanging out with him. We just don't think it's a good idea."

David looked to Sam for help. His head was bowed. David stalked off by himself and only got closer to follow them to Potions. He didn't realize which house they had potions with.

"My favorite mudblood!"

David took a spiteful sort of pleasure in completely abandoning his housemates to partner with Azimio in Potions. Professor Holliday didn't seem to notice the tension. She had just arrived from teaching the third years History of Magic though, and focused more on getting into the potion mindset.

They surrounded him in the common room. Like a group of elders scolding a small child, they talked as if he wasn't there at first.

"It's not just rude to us – it's rude to everyone who's not a pureblood to reinforce outdated prejudices."

Mercedes nodded once Rachel had finished, "And darn it all if it isn't just hurtful to know we're not good enough friends."

David shrunk into his seat.

"I can have other friends."

"So he speaks!"

Puck stared down at David, "We all have other friends but the important thing here is that we stick up for each other."

David stood up suddenly, making them all back away, "You guys don't understand! He was my first friend here – and even with all the pureblood stuff when he found out I'm a mudblood he made an exception for me. He's my best friend."

Puck growled before laying back into David, "Don't call yourself that! You're better than that!"

He sighed and shook his head, "He maybe your best friend but we could be your family."

They all walked away from the scene slowly. Sam stayed back, trying to bring up a comforting smile on his face.

"Do you hate me for hanging with Azimio, too?"

Sam shook his head, "None of us hate you. We want the best for you."

Dave didn't reply. He waited for Sam to walk away before lumbering up to the dormitory and lying on his bed.

'_A tower full of people who want the best for me,'_ Dave pondered, '_and I've never felt more alone.'_

The next day, after lunch, David navigated his way to the office of the teacher he thought he could talk to.

"Professor Pillsbury?"

The woman quickly turned away from the broom and dustpan she had charmed to clean up, the objects laid down gently.

"David? What are you doing here? I won't have you for Muggle Studies until your 3rd year, if you choose to take it."

David nodded, "I know. I promise I will. But . . . I wanted to talk to you."

He wouldn't be so eager to approach anyone else. Emma Pilsbury had been the one to approach David's family and explain a bit about the world of wizards and witches to them when he was accepted to Hogwarts. She even escorted them through Diagon Alley.

"Sure, sit down."

David sat down and twiddled his thumbs before asking, "You said that first day that everything you told me was just a drop information compared to the ocean of knowledge that this world holds. Do you really think that's true?"

Professor Pillsbury smiled as she looked down at David, "Of course. I know it's only been a day but you've learned so much more than what I taught you, haven't you?"

David nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a mudblood though? Or what that means to some people?"

She leaned a bit closer, "Because, that's not something that matters to everyone. It's something that only particular individuals choose to make a big deal out of. And I don't think you believe that's all there is to you. I know it isn't."

David shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I guess."

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"What if there's someone who does care about that kind of stuff? And what if I still care what they think of me?"

Professor Pillsbury stood up and walked to David, rubbing his shoulder, "I know it seems like that's all this person may talk about now but I'm sure that it's just a phase. Give it time."

David nodded, "And if other people aren't as patient with them?"

Professor Pillsbury walked back to the broom, waving her wand once to bewitch it all over again before turning back to David, "Then you have to be patient for them."

David nodded. He walked out of her office with a slightly lighter burden on his shoulders. He even watched some of the people in their portraits as they laughed and talked – causing him to almost run into someone.

"Please watch where you're going!"

The voice was high – not just from the surprise, no it naturally seemed that way – and it was attached to the Slytherin David had noticed that first night.

"I'm sorry. Where are you even headed?"

The boy fussed with his robes, "Not that you need to know but I'm headed to Professor Pillsbury's office. Where were you coming from?"

David's eyebrow raised, "I can't ask questions but you can?"

"Well, it makes us even, doesn't it?"

David nodded, "I guess it does. Especially since I just came from her office. It's that door right there."

The boy smiled a bit more genuinely, "Thanks."

David passed him and walked a few steps before turning around, "What's your name?"

"You don't remember from the sorting?"

"Do you honestly remember mine?"

The boy walked up, "David Karofsky, I am Kurt Hummel. I'm a Slytherin. You're a Gryffindor. Anything else you need cleared up?"

David stumbled over his words, "What's eating you?"

Kurt huffed, "Just as charming as your friend, Azimio, aren't you?"

David felt the need to defend Azimio and himself by association.

"What do you have against him?"

"Oh I don't know," Kurt's ears and cheeks were starting to redden, "the fact that's he's decided that me being half-blood makes me unworthy of the few manners he has may have something to do with it."

David's jaw dropped, "He's not that mean! I'm a mu- I'm muggle-born and he's my best friend."

Kurt shook his head, "Really? Tell me your secret. Because with one look at my muggle father, he sneered his way right out of the wand shop as I walked in."

It tore David to picture Azimio laughing at his father as he clumsily exchanged his money for galleons in the goblin bank.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, you don't have to say sorry."

David still felt a bit confused, "Um, you don't have to answer but why didn't your mom take you to get everything then?"

Kurt's eyes watered and David bit back another apology.

"She's gone."

Before David could say anything, Kurt had turned around and rushed into Professor Pillsbury's office. Feeling worse than when he had left, David returned to Gryffindor tower.

Despite everything, David tried to follow the professor's advice and be friendly with everyone. It wasn't a perfect solution and it all fell to shambles in the double potions class that Friday.

"Class, I want to test your teamwork skills. I'm going to put you in new pairs and you're work on these potions together."

They all suppressed the groans as they were rearranged. David sat next to a stoic Kurt.

"Now look to the board and follow the instructions. You'll need to split the work to get it done."

David gathered what he could and looked to Kurt, who hadn't moved an inch.

"What do you want to do?"

Kurt's head turned to David, "I'm sorry. Azimio won't ever let me forget how smart you are for a . . . muggle-born. Why don't you take the lead?"

David leaned in closer, "Don't do this now. You can't blame me for what he does."

Kurt blinked slowly and deliberately, "And wouldn't it serve him right to see his best friend stumble when he can't ride his coattails?"

David's eyes narrowed, "I'm not riding his . . . whatever you said. He's my friend. He could be yours if you weren't such a . . . jerk."

Kurt looked indignant, "I'm the jerk? Really? Well, now I certainly don't want to help you out at all."

David, furious too, started in on the potion. He did his best but the potion was still missing some vital ingredients that needed to be prepped in the last minutes of class. Unless he could conjure a second pair of arms, David and Kurt's potion would be useless gunk. He was close to calling it quits when Professor Holliday turned her back and Azimio turned around. Without a word, he shoved some ingredients, obvious leftovers since his potion with Rachel had surprisingly gotten done first quite a long time before, into their cauldron. The potion was ready.

"Well done everyone! Especially you, Dave. Getting it done by yourself."

Kurt was red with anger while David was in awe of his best friend. The class let out, everyone dividing back up into their house groups except David who had wrapped an arm around Azimio's shoulders as they exited the classroom.

Azimio called out Kurt in the hallway, "Hummel! Tell you what – we'll leave you alone if you leave us alone. For good."

Kurt turned and gave a curt nod before walking off. David smiled, even as they passed the disapproving Gryffindors to their right. As they walked, the words seemed to echo off the dungeon walls, '_for good'._


End file.
